Lord Hater
"Lord Hater's Theme" is sung in several Wander Over Yonder episodes and specials. The song is about Lord Hater as the "Greatest" in the Yonder Galaxy and the WOY Universe. Its first version is heard in "Lord Hater Promo" in the episode "The Axe" and was heard again in its second version and in the episode "The Showstopper", played the rest of its versions was by Hater and Harbingers of Doom, his evil rock 'n roll music band, in which enters Wander during the episode. Lyrics Version Heard in Promo Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! (All right!!!) Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning? HATER!!! Who's really insecure and wishes he had a girlfriend Videos himself lifting weights in his bedroom? HATER!!! (All right!!!) Version Heard in The Axe Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! (All right!!!) Who set the record for galactic explosion stuff? HATER!!! Yeah! Evil scary villain nasty guy number one. You better run! HATER!!! Versions Heard in The Showstopper Lord Hater: Who conquers any planet with a wave of his hand? Whose crushing rocks souls, with his all-Watchdog band? Whose never ending tour is never gonna end? I say, Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! (All right!) Who wants to rock it till' love comes a-knockin'? HATER!!! Peepers: Sir, Dominator is not gonna show up, and if she does, she's not gonna see you as an awesome rock star and fall in love with you. She's gonna blast us! Hater: Who's just jealous and doesn't know what he's talking about? PEEPERS!!! Sylvia: Who can't stand to hear this song anymore? SYLVIA!!! Hater: Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning? Wander: HATER!!! Hater: Wander? GET OUTTA HERE OR I'M GONNA!!!... destroy you? I command you to play in drop D tuning, four-four time!!! Wander: Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? Wander and Hater: HATER!!! Hater: All right!!! Hater: Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? Wander and Hater: HATER!!! Hater: Who's gonna catch me when I leap off the sta-a-age? THE CROWD! (All right!) Here I come everybody! (Whoo!) Skullship! Laser beams! Conquered planets! Rockstar dreams! Lightning powers! Into flames! Evil lady! Love and fame! (Whoa!) Stupid Peepers! Stupid horse! I'm the greatest! You're the worst! (OW!) Who's not gonna stop rockin' till love comes a-knockin'? Wander and Hater: HATER!!! Hater: We have been Lord Hater and the Harbingers of Doom. And before we go, we have one more thing to say to you. Wander: One, two, three, four! Hater: Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? Wander, Hater, Sylvia and Peepers: HATER!!! Disguised Sylvia and Peepers: Whoo! One more time! Hater: Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! Disguised Sylvia: Faster! Hater: Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! Disguised Peepers: Even faster! Hater: Who's the universe's awesomest evildoer? HATER!!! Disguised Sylvia: En Espa?ol! Hater: QuiÃ©n es el mÃ¡s awesomest malhechor del universo? HATER!!! Disguised Peepers: Now backwards! Hater: !Retah! Reod-live tesmosewa s'esrevinu eht si ohw? Disguised Sylvia and Peepers: Faster! Faster, faster! Hater: Who's the... Who's the... the... the... Wander: Who's super strong and shoots out scary green lightning? HATER!!! Who set the record for galactic explosion stuff? HATER!!! Sylvia: She stopped firing! Peepers: It's working?! Wander: Who's really happy that his friends all support him? HATER!!! Who's maybe found love and is on the path to becoming a good guy? HATER!!! Who tries to conquer and rule just cause' he wants to be cool? Who pushes and shoves just cause' he wants to be loved? Who likes a lady villain wants to show her he's willin'? I said, Who insecure and lonely? Your sensitive puppy-loving one and only! HATER!!! HATER!!! HATER!!! Sylvia: It worked! Lord Dominator: (mocking laughter) Who can't believe how amazingly stupid this is? Dominator-Bot: DOMINATOR!!! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:Wander Over Yonder songs